


Catching the Uncatchable

by FANDOMS_UNITED_AS_ONE



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANDOMS_UNITED_AS_ONE/pseuds/FANDOMS_UNITED_AS_ONE
Summary: C.C Tinsley is an officer in the city of Chicago. He has worked hard to be where he is today. He was eager and a force to be reckoned with.Ricky Goldsworth, the killer who's never been caught, decides he's the perfect officer to play his wicked mind and murder games with.Rickey has avoided persecution so far but with C.C close to figuring out who he is and vengeance on his mind, Ricky has to make a toss of a coin.Heads - Flee and go to Los Angeles as planned and start his murder spree fresh.Tails - Convince C.C to be like him, to flee with him, and keep the charming officer close to him.With time running out, they both need to decide on what it is they really want.Will their hearts or minds win?





	1. Ch. 1

C.C Tinsley. He had never had an important case, despite being an exceptional officer. He didn't mind too much, he supposed. He knew that the chief had his reasons. But there was a serial killer case, the biggest case the officers had seen for a long time, and he desperately wanted on it, but he wasn't, he was on a petty shoplifter one.   
Today was the last day on his one, thankfully. And he supposed that today would be another day of hushed whispers between the officers on the biggest case in the office. Yet another day for C.C to be kept in the dark about the progress and leads they had made and were following. It was frustrating because all he wanted was to help, even if it was a little. Sue him, he was curious.   
The last week had been exhausting. It was just paperwork after paperwork and the case was so insignificant but the guy he was charging seemed to be in a lot of trouble with a lot of places.   
So today, Tinsley strolled into the station carefully cradling the dozens of coffees he always managed to carry every morning as he pushed open the station door. He had always brought coffee for the night shift for as long as he could remember working here, which was a few years now. It was a routine ingrained in him. It was normal. But nothing would ever be considered 'normal' in C.C Tinsley's life after today. Nowhere near it.   
For when C.C Tinsley walked in the station properly, he stopped short. He felt as though all the air in his lungs had been stolen away and the pressure of it was crushing his chest. He stood there, shock and horror flooding his veins, the coffee slipping from his hands and crashing, the contents spilling onto the floor and mixing with the blood that had painted it.   
He should have known. He should have known something awful was awaiting him here. This morning, this morning, he had received a cryptic text from an unknown number that had said he shouldn't head to work, and it was in his best interest to stay home. In typical Tinsley fashion, he had just rolled his eyes and deleted the text, thinking it was some stupid hoax to get him in trouble for some reason. It had happened before in he past. Not often but now and again, younger officers were jealous of the respect their superiors gave him. He just assumed that it was possible they were trying to diminish that respect by tarnishing his pristine record and reputation. So of course, he ignored the text.  
Now, C.C wasn't a squeamish ma, however what was before him was enough to make even his stomach turn.   
The night shift was dead, blood staining and drenching everything and everywhere. There was so much blood. It was a truly gruesome sight to see. All the officers were tied up or bound in some way to their chairs at their desk. Each body was mutilated with swirling designs and crude words to decorate their skin. It was almost as if the killer had not only taken their time, but they used each body as a canvas for some sick and twisted exhibition. Looking at the expression on most of their faces, they were alive when this had happened to them, when they were being carved into.   
He knew what psycho was crazy enough to do this, to make a murder of officers an exhibition. And as he scanned the room for clues, he was proven right when he seen what was written on the wall in their blood.   
But how could it happen? Here? In the police station? How could he do it?  
A small choked sound escaped from his throat.  
As the other officers slowly started to trickle in, he was still staring at what was now classed as a crime scene. A few of them were laughing as they walked in but their laughter was cut short once they seen what lay ahead of them. Everyone found themselves drawn to the message on the wall, the one written in blood.   
'Catch me if you can' - Ricky G  
Is that all murder was to Goldsworth? A game?   
Tinsley, who had been stood there the longest, was the first to snap out of the shock and remember he had to start doing his job, even if it involved his colleagues.   
He was seeing red, figuratively and literally. Ricky Goldsworth was getting dragged back here and brought to justice, dead or alive. C.C vowed it silently in his head.  
"C.C..." Rhys, a younger detective and Tinsley's best friend, whispered, catching the attention of everyone. C.C didn't reply, just glared in his direction, making the younger gulp.   
"C.C... What happened?" Rhys tried again.   
"You think I know?" He snapped, everyone flinching at his tone. He tried again, knowing it wasn't their fault. He was the first here...   
"I-I'm not actually sure. I just got here with the coffee like every single damned day and I walk in to find this!" His voice was icy. The other officers just shuffled their feet and glanced around nervously. There was a phone ringing but nobody moved to pick it up and the sound was cut after a few moments. Nobody knew what to do or what to say.  
"Why is everyone just standing like buffoons? I tried to call! Why didn't anyone answe-" The sheriff's voice stopped once he pushed through the officers and seen the station. His face turned from a slightly tinged red to ashen grey.   
"Yes... Ah... No wonder... I... I'll go make some phone calls..." He seemed to be at a loss for words.  
"I'm gonna kill him," Rhys heard Tinsley mutter. It was almost as if he was talking to himself, with how quiet the mumbling was. Rhys knew how close Tinsley was to some of the dead officers.  
"Uh.. C.C?" Rhys quietly reminded him as the rest of the officers were being sent to work in the streets today instead of being in here with the brutal scene. He seemed to be lost in his own world.  
"I know. We need to go and work outside. Let's go on patrol or some shit," He growled. Well. C.C was definitely not in the best mood. But then again, after what they had just stumbled in on, that was pretty damn reasonable.  
The two men trudged their way back out the station and to the car. Rhys immediately got in drivers and Tinsley sunk into the passengers side. As they left the parking lot, they didn't speak.  
"Listen, C.C, I know that it must have been so hard to be the first person at the unknowing crime scene," Rhys talked quietly, knowing Tinsley really well after being on patrol with him for the last couple of years, "And if you need someone to talk to or anything at all, you know I'm here. I'm always here... you can come watch a movie tonight so you're not alone... If you want..." He trailed off.  
If what he had just witnessed hadn't have shocked him as much as it did, Tinsley would have smiled a little. But he for obvious reasons didn't. Instead, all Rhys got as a reply was, "Thanks. Appreciate it man," in a robotic voice, as if he wasn't really there at this moment, like he was on autopilot.  
They drove around for another while in complete silence. C.C didn't want to talk and he was trying to find a way to ask the sheriff if he could be put on the case without being told no. He didn't think it would be too much of a problem, seeing as half of the officers working on the case had just been slaughtered. He wanted to find justice and he needed to catch Goldsworth himself.  
Rhys looked like he was bursting to ramble C.C's ear off as usual and just as he looked ready to blow, they stumbled upon a new crime scene. It hadn't even been 30 minutes since they left the office but here they were, getting out the car and heading down an alleyway where they were seeing a small trail of bloody footprints leading out, guns drawn to be safe.  
As Rhys started to radio back to the other officers out on duty where they were and that they would proceed once one other patrol was with them, Tinsley started to wander down the alley, ignoring protocol on two units at a crime scene. He vaguely heard Rhys shout him back but everything else was static noise. He could only focus on the footprints and the stench of copper. After what he witnessed this morning, he didn't care about being careful. He only knew he wanted to catch Ricky Goldsworth.  
Slowly he rounded the corner and came face to face with the sight. It was nowhere near as bad as the station but still very bloody. A young woman, looking like she was possibly in her early twenties, was lying surrounded by a pool of dried blood. This must have happened last night. This must have happened before 'The Hunter' went and killed the officers.  
The static in his head that had grown t a pounding level started to fade away and he heard a set of footsteps rush to him. Rhys came into his eyesight and he saw a emotion that he couldn't quite place flash over his face before he schooled it into a look of horror. C.C filed that away in his head for later analysis and focused on getting into the police officer mindset he needed to be in for right now.  
"Young woman, possibly in early twenties. Death must have occurred during the night as most of the blood is dry now and there looks like there was a lot of it. Multiple stab wounds to the chest and stomach. Looks like she hadn't put up much of a fight, suggesting that either she knew the attacker or that she was snuck up on and she didn't have time to defend herself or run," He recited to him. In the distance he heard sirens wailing, alerting them that one of the other patrols were coming.  
Tinsley walked closer to the body and seen a slip of paper. He frowned and looked at Rhys who was walking down the alley, more than likely to let the other officers know where they are. Slowly, C.C crouched down to get a better look at the paper. His eyes widened as he recognised the cursive and the initials. R.G.  
Tinsley picked it up, evidence be damned and read what was written inside it.  
'Finally the rest of you morons are investigating. I've been waiting, C.C Tinsley. I've been waiting for you. Now, now the real fun begins... Await for more news coming to you soon. Lots of stabbing hugs *wink* Get it? Talk soon darling officers. ~ R.G '  
He felt sick. What did the psycho mean, was waiting for him? Was he wanting him on the case specifically? Why? Wait, how did this sick fuck even know his name?  
He was grateful in a weird way that he was finally able to be on the case but not the circumstances that they came in. As Rhys came back with the other officers, Tinsley stood up and shoved the note in his pocket. Rhys had that look again as C.C had been caught putting something in his pocket. Nobody else seemed to notice and he felt a weird relief.   
He left Rhys to take over explaining with the other officer and as everyone came rushing to get the dead body, he left. He started walking back the the station, wanting to talk to the sheriff.  
Once he was standing outside, he gulped and had to work up the courage to actually walk inside the building.  
The bodies were all gone but the blood was still there. The message was still there. C.C stood for a moment and connected two dots. The woman who was murdered was clearly murdered before the officers yet somehow the note there knew he would be working on the case in one way or another. Tinsley only managed to start working on this case this morning with the murder of his friends. How could Ricky even guess that he would come to work first? It was all so confusing. Ricky also said that the 'real fun' begins now. Does that mean that this is all a game to him? Is he toying with the police?  
"Tinsley! Just the man I need to see," The sheriff said from beside him, terrifying him almost half to death. He jumped and looked at PC Stower. He looked like he had aged years since this morning. There was pain in his eyes, you could see it.  
"Sir. What is it?" He replied nervously.  
"I'm putting you in charge of the case. Poor Darren was one of the victims here and he was leading the case. Now I want you to take over. You're the last person that the killer would think of, no offence. You just look too... tall and geeky and lanky... for any normal person so you're our best bets." Stower looked at him and in that moment, Tinsley knew that this wasn't good. Ricky would find out somehow. He's managed to stay a step ahead. It was going to be impossible.  
C.C Tinsley. Lead investigator on the case. Every officer was now actively looking for this murderer. C.C was determined he would find him and bring him to justice.  
"Yes Sir."  
Stower looked at C.C and seemed to go to say something else but instead turned away and started to walk back to his office.  
"Tinsley, go home. You've dealt with too much today.And this is an order, so just go home," He said without stopping to look at him again. He closed the door and that seemed final to Tinsley. He looked around at the gore once more and decided it was probably best for him to head back to his apartment.  
As he was heading back out the station, he ran into Rhys, who was out of breath.  
"I... Have been everywhere... In this fucking.... Goddamn city.... Looking... For you.... Dumbass!" He wheezed out. Tinsley just shrugged.  
"I had some business to take care of. What do you want anyways?"  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You just disappeared and fuck, man it worried me. Especially with what's going on right now," Rhys said, as if it was the most obvious answer. Which he supposed it actually was but Tinsley didn't really care. He couldn't care.  
C.C went to just walk away after that but Rhys grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Home. Sheriffs orders." Was the stiff reply.  
"I'll give you a ride. As soon as my shifts over, I'm coming to your apartment with popcorn and a shit ton of Taco Bell, alright?" Rhys still hadn't let his arm go and Tinsley realised that he wasn't going to let go until he agreed. Why did he have to have such an annoying dork of a best friend?  
"Fine, okay. I'll leave my door unlocked. Ring me when you're almost there," He sighed and Rhys grinned. How Rhys was able to stay happy and normal Tinsley couldn't comprehend but he knew that he was probably just trying to be the same as always for his sake. For everyone's sake.  
And for the safety of this city. Tinsley sat in Rhys' car plotting ways to catch out the killer. If Ricky was always one step ahead of the police department, he had to know a way into their files. Not only that but he was able to get into the station itself without being undetected. Possibly an insider, an informer? That seemed plausible but then he got stuck thinking about who it could be.  
Ricky fucking Goldsworth was too smart for his own good. Not only was he smart but he also seemed to be very cocky. It was as if by saying that this wasn't a game, it was almost certainly a game. Well, a game to him. And a cruel one at that.  
C.C was determined not to fall into this trap of cat and mouse. Ricky was certainly the cat in that scenario if he was to entertain that particular game. Yes, Ricky was the cat in which he was a hunter. A hunter who knew what he was doing. And Tinsley was the mouse.  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay until I get back?" Rhys looked over at him and flashed an uneasy smile. C.C had his hand on the handle of the car door and looked back at his friend. He sighed. He felt awful keeping as many secrets as he has from him but it was for the best that nobody ever knew any of them. Ever.  
"Rhys don't keep worrying about me. I'll be okay. Go finish your shift and I'll see you afterwards," And with that, he exited the car.  
Rhys watched him walk inside with a blank face and once Tinsley was out of sight, slowly broke into a slight smirk.


	2. Ch. 2

C.C Tinsley was sitting on his sofa, sipping at his only can of beer he had left in his flat. The silence was shattered by three sharp knocks. The irrational side of his brain jumped to the conclusion that it was Ricky standing on the other side of the door. He waited, unsure if this was his mind playing tricks, unsure if there had been a knock at the door even.  
There was another knock, a harder one, and this time he stood up and lumbered over to the door. He peeked to see who it was and sighed a breath of relief as he only saw Rhys. Today had definitely made him paranoid.  
C.C opened the door to him and Rhys sauntered in. True to his word, he had brought with him what looked like a lot of Taco Bell and a crate of beer.  
“I remembered that we drank all of my beer at the last movie night, so I assumed you’d be in a similar position, so I brought some over in case. I also got popcorn so let’s go stick a movie on,” Rhys rambled out, excited at the prospect of food as always, and barging past, heading straight to the kitchen to put it all down. C.C managed a small chuckle at his friend’s antics and followed him.  
“Rhys, do we really need all this?” He questioned.  
“Duh, we have to eat away our thoughts with diabetes,” Was the reply he got. Rhys grabbed the Taco Bell and the utensils and headed to the sitting room where he started to unpack and lay out the food he brought. C.C grabbed them two beers each to save going into the kitchen again so soon and joined Rhys.  
He flicked through a few different series but none of them seemed to keep his interests so instead, he settled for one that he knew they both would lose interest in quick and just mock.  
C.C settled himself comfortably on the couch, cracking open a beer, and Rhys just threw himself on the older man’s sofa.  
“Hey, c’mon man. Show a little respect to the furniture please,” He said, making a disgruntled noise but Rhys only grinned, knowing it was playful.  
After a few hours, they had almost finished off the crate as well as some vodka and shots that C.C had stashed away and reluctantly brought out.  
The two men were fairly tipsy, at one point arguing over the existence of aliens and ghosts and the supernatural. It was a very intense, yet stupid debate and it was one they were never going to agree on.  
“C.C, I so cannot drive home, I don’t think I can even walk!” Rhys snorted. The older man groaned in response.  
“Is this you trying to beg me for my spare room? You do this every single time!” He rolled his eyes at Rhys, laughing as he stumbled into his kitchen hoping to find another beer. He whooped as he found one more and went back to the couch. Rhys smiled at his friend, knowing no matter what he said, he would be allowed to stay. C.C had a kind heart.  
“Please man? What if I begged? Would begging help? I’ll beg for you,” Rhys’ words were slurring slightly as he clumsily fell off the sofa and faced Tinsley on his knees. C.C laughed loudly at his friend’s antics, leaning back into the sofa. He wondered briefly, if he should have some fun with this. Yet, he decided to give mercy and that wasn’t because he was too drunk to tease.  
“C’mon, get your ass up. As much as I want to see you begging for me, I’d rather actually remember the moment.”  
Rhys grumbled half-hearted, already having half of a drunk speech prepared in his head. He stood up straight and C.C stood too, patting his back.  
“Go sleep this off. We have work in the morning. You know where the spare room is,” C.C called over his shoulder, already heading to his bedroom.  
“Yeah, yeah. Not like you’re much better than me,” Rhys grumbled, and Tinsley laughed before there was a familiar click of a door shutting.  
Tinsley smiled as he stripped himself of his clothes and into sleepwear. His eyes were heavy, and he knew he was needing a good night’s sleep. He was grateful for Rhys being there for him and helping him forget about the trauma of today…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _He was running. Panting. The person behind him was strolling casually, as if they had all the time in the world. _ **  
_** He started to slow down, feeling weary.**_  
_ ** All the running, all the twists and turns were failing. He wasn’t losing the person. He skidded around the next corner and his eyes widened in fear. It was a dead end. He had nowhere else to go, no escape. Behind him, the footsteps were louder, almost there. Fight or flight. Fight or flight?**_  
_ ** His flight option had been taken away from him. The only option left was obviously fight. He had to fight his way free. He had to fight. He knew that. Then why was he shaking violently? Why was he feeling guilty? Who was chasing him again and why? Oh yeah…**_  
_ ** The person rounded the corner at a slow pace. Why couldn’t he make out their face? What was happening? They faced each other and the chaser chuckled. It was a horrible, cold and icy sound and he shivered. It was cruel and heartless and yet it was all too familiar.**_  
_ ** They raised their guns to each other at the same time and stood, neither one shooting yet. It was a game of chicken. He closed his eyes and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ before there was the familiar feeling of squeezing the gun and a gunshot rang out around him…**_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C.C bolted up in bed in a cold sweat and panting hard. His eyes scanned his room in a frenzied manner, and he started to relax as he realized he wasn’t in that alley, he was in his flat. It was just a dream. That was all it was… A dream.  
He glanced at his alarm clock and groaned as he seen the time staring back at him. **03.27am**. He lay back down in bed, debating going back to sleep or not but he knew sleep would just evade him now. That nightmare was enough to keep him awake.  
He rolled over and slipped out of bed, deciding to grab a glass of water to soothe the scratchiness in his throat.  
It was pitch black in the flat and he couldn’t hear anything, so he assumed Rhys was sound asleep in the spare bedroom. He flicked on the kitchen light and almost screamed when he saw Rhys sitting at the table, a glass of water sitting on the table in front of him, but it looked untouched. His knuckles seemed slightly red, which Tinsley found odd but didn’t think much of.  
Rhys groaned and pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to block the light out so as to get used to it.  
“C.C?”  
“Yeah, it’s just me. Why are you sitting in the dark?” He questioned the younger man, walking into the kitchen properly.  
“Can’t sleep. Drank some water and sobered up but couldn’t get to sleep,” He answered with a shrug, but it was almost like he was preoccupied within his own mind.  
Tinsley only looked at him before finally grabbing a glass and getting water. He sat opposite Rhys, taking a couple of sips of his water.  
“Anything in particular on your mind?” He finally asked. Rhys momentarily froze but it went unnoticed by C.C.  
“Not really. My mind just keeps running and I just didn’t bother staying in a bed I wasn’t going to sleep in,” He sighed, finally actually looking at Tinsley. The older man took a quick breath in. His eyes were bloodshot and red, like he had been rubbing them for a long time. He didn’t look good and there was a slight sweaty sheen on his forehead.  
“Have you been out running?” He questioned.  
Rhys shook his head, indicating no.  
“You do know you can talk to me about anything? What kind of friend would I be if you couldn’t huh?” He continued since Rhys wasn’t being very verbal. They sat staring at each other for a moment. C.C could tell that Rhys was feeling torn. There were many conflicted looks passing over his face and Tinsley wasn’t sure if he had said the right thing.  
“I… It’s nothing. Forget about it man. You should go back to bed and sleep or something,” He finally replied, looking away and at a wall. C.C sighed.  
Fine, I guess. I’m here if you want to talk though. Remember that yeah? And you’re coming to my room to sleep, my nightmares are getting worse and I don’t really want to be alone,” He said.  
Rhys nodded to show that he understood and there was a slight look of pity on his face, Tinsley thought but didn’t pay much attention to. He stood up but didn’t leave, waiting on C.C. Tinsley stood as well, putting his and Rhys’ glasses in his sink, deciding that he could deal with the hoard of dirty dishes that had accumulated in the morning. They both headed over to Tinsley’s room and immediately Rhys groaned.  
“I forgot you still had a single bed. When you getting a bigger one, C.C? Thought you would have one by now,” He questioned, and Tinsley rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“I mean, I don’t usually share a bed with anyone so I haven’t seen the point in buying myself a bigger one ‘cos there isn’t any point…” He muttered. The younger of the two just shook his head and clambered out of his sweats he had borrowed, burying himself under the duvet for heat and comfort.  
C.C followed suit, slower, and lay awkwardly beside him. They lay there like that for a while before Tinsley rolled onto his side, facing away from Rhys. Closing his eyes, he tried to regulate his breathing and soon enough, he was drifting off into a peaceful and undisturbed slumber.  
Rhys turned so that he was facing Tinsley’s back and in the faint light that was being filtered through C.C’s awful curtains, he traced every inch of his back with his eyes. He lay like that until his eyes eventually drooped heavy in tiredness as well. Soon, both men were peacefully asleep. The horrors of the day forgotten for the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write this chapter and rewrite it. I was wanting to have more at the end but it didn't feel right and so I left it at that.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter, feedback and criticism is wanted so I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.  
I'm also uploading this during college (Shh) because I don't have wifi at home currently.  
But yeah enjoy!


	3. Ch. 3

C.C woke up to his alarm blaring through his phone. He groaned and moved to get it, only to find one of his arms trapped under something. Blinking his eyes open, he muttered some profanities at the blaring light streaming through his window. Tinsley gave a small smile as he seen Rhys sound asleep and crushing his arm. He grabbed his phone with his free hand and turned off his alarm. He seen he had a missed call from the sheriff and slowly removed himself from the sleeping man. He tiptoed into his lounge and called him back.  
_“Tinsley. Good to hear back from you.”  
“Sir. Is anything wrong?”   
“I’ve been talking to the higher ups and we’ve agreed to give you and Woods a day off today after the events of yesterday. We can only give you today and after that we will need you back on duty. The day off isn’t an offer, it’s an order and not from me. Understood?”  
“Yes Sir. Is that all?”  
“Yes. Goodbye.”  
“Good day Sir.”  
_C.C heard the familiar noise indicating that the call had ended. He crept back into his bedroom and smiled at the sight of his friend basically hugging the duvet as though it was a person. He hated to do it, but he needed back into the bed to sleep some more, meaning he had to try and rouse the sleeping beauty.   
“Rhys… _Rhys_… C’mon man, I need you to move,” He murmured to him, shaking him slightly. Rhys just groaned, “Move it, move over, there we go.”  
Tinsley finally managed to get Rhys to move over and climbed back into his bed, shivering as he felt the warmth hitting his now cold body.  
“Shit!” Rhys suddenly bolted upright in the bed as the cold body briefly brushed against him, pulling the covers back off Tinsley and the man almost whined at the sudden loss.   
“What?”  
“We have work! We need to start getting ready,” He went to throw the covers off himself before he saw C.C smirking slightly, “What?”  
“We’ve been given the day off by the higher ups. We can sleep for a little bit more,” He explained, “I got a call this morning which is why I didn’t wake you properly and I am back in my bed.”  
Rhys scowled and lay back down, taking most of the duvet to cover himself with.   
Tinsley couldn’t help but laugh loudly as he grabbed the duvet to fix it over them both.  
He frowned slightly and turned to Rhys, saying, “Wait. Why are you staying in my bed? Go to the spare room now!”  
“But this bed is nice and warm! The spare one will be ice cold,” Rhys shivered for effect and grinned at C.C, burrowing himself back under and closing his eyes.   
Tinsley sighed and lay back down properly, feeling his eyes droop. He could sleep for an eternity after everything that has started to happen. Darkness swept over the two men, serenading them back into that false sense of security as dreams often do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C.C woke up again to the sound of whistling and the smell of food which was strange as he had barely any food in his apartment and definitely not enough to make a meal from. He sat up, stretching his arms over his head and groaning as he felt them crack. He pushed himself out his bed and made his way out the room to his kitchen to investigate. It was barely noon, yet he felt like a whole day had already passed by him. Tinsley rubbed the sleep from his eyes and leaned against the door frame, smiling. Rhys was busy cooking. It looked like he had been out and bought C.C some groceries by the looks of the shopping bags still lying on the floor. Rhys was whistling away to a song playing on his phone, dancing around and making something that C.C wasn’t too sure what yet. He had yet to notice the older man standing there and Tinsley was having fun watching. Very quietly he took his phone out and started to film Rhys just as the man started singing instead of whistling. It was very amusing and just as C.C thought he was about to laugh, Rhys belted out the chorus of the song he was singing and turned around, holding the spatula as a mic. He opened his eyes and shrieked as he saw Tinsley standing there filming him and C.C couldn’t hold it in any longer. He stopped filming and burst out laughing at him.   
Rhys put his hands on his hips and pouted at him, but Tinsley was too busy creased over, hands on his legs, laughing to notice.  
“Th-That was the f-funniest thing I’ve seen in a wh-while!” He snorted and Rhys just rolled his eyes and turned back to what he was cooking.   
“Shut up and sit down C.C. I’m making us a good old fry up,” He smiled, even though he knew the other couldn’t see it.  
“Hmm. I’m not sure how much I trust your cooking,” C.C mumbled as a loud growl sounded from his stomach, “But I’m definitely hungry,” he added with a laugh.  
“Well it’s almost ready. I’ve made enough of everything for you to just choose from, but do you want eggs?”  
“Yeah, I’ll take one. Oh, but can I have scrambled eggs?”  
“Really? Fine.”   
Rhys started plating up the food into dishes and laying it on the table. It wasn’t a lot but enough to feed the two of them. He finally set the bowl of scrambled eggs down and sat himself down on the seat opposite C.C. Tinsley’s stomach growled and they both laughed as they tucked into the food on the table.   
C.C moaned in surprise, “Shit, Rhys. You got better at cooking man!”  
Rhys blushed and mumbled back, “Well I started taking lessons after I burnt that microwave meal.”  
They lapsed into silence as they both eat, enjoying the silence whilst still having each other’s company. This was why they were best friends. They could say nothing yet say everything with just their actions and facial expressions. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable but rather it was the complete opposite. Soon they were both finished, patting their full stomachs.  
“What should we do with the rest of the day off?” Rhys pondered out loud. He stood up and started to clear their plates and all the dishes away.   
As he was filling the sink up with water and dish soap, he heard his friend say behind him, “There isn’t much to do, so I think we should just stay inside and watch more shows or a movie.”  
Rhys sighed, wanting to go out and just _do something._ Maybe he should. But he doesn’t want to leave C.C alone, wanted his friend’s company more than anything so he suppressed the sigh and didn’t say anything, just nodded in mute agreement.   
Tinsley stood from the table and patted Rhys on the shoulder before moving into his sitting room. He grabbed one of the blankets on the back of his sofa and laid it over him as he sat down. He got himself comfortable in a crook of the sofa and picked up the remote from his table an switching his TV on. Flicking through his Netflix, he wasn’t sure if it was a movie or a show they were going to rather watch. He hummed as he went through them, not wanting to pick one without his best friend.   
He started playing a game on his phone, waiting on Rhys who was taking forever to wash the few dishes.   
“Hurry up man!” He called, he was getting bored of playing games already and there wasn’t much on his phone. Switching on to his news app, because he liked to keep up with events that he wasn’t aware of, he sat bolt right up at the headline news going around.   
“Rhys!” He called urgently. Rhys sighed and decided that drying the dishes and putting them away could wait until later today. He walked through to the sitting room to C.C.   
“What?”  
“He struck again. He fucking struck again and I’m never going to catch him!” C.C growled out and Rhys was taken aback.   
“Who? Goldsworth?” He asked.  
“Yes. Ricky Goldsworth. Attacked two men outside a bar close to here. Like he was taunting me with how close he is,” Tinsley seethed out between clenched teeth.  
Rhys frowned, “But he doesn’t know where you live C.C, so how could he be taunting you?”   
“How did he get my phone number? How does he know my name specifically? Who knows? But it’s clearly aimed at me. Clearly a message, a taunt, to me,” He replied back, phone clutched tightly in his hands.   
Rhys looked at his friend, the frown still evident on his face, “Look. If it were important, we would have been called back into the office.”  
“I guess. But still. That fucker.”  
Rhys tried calming Tinsley down and decided to find a show they both had been wanting to watch for a while but hadn’t gotten around to. After prying C.C’s phone away from him, they settled down to watch the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
Hey guys. Sorry I'm a little late with updating and posting the new chapter and that it's so short but it's up now! I've been busy with appointments and college and finding out that I'm pregnant so I will try to get another chapter up before the end of the year, promise! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment with thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it. Rhys and C.C sure have their work cut out for them eh? 
> 
> I'm going to be updating this once a month. Thank you so much for reading, even though it's only one chapter so far. I'd love to know your thoughts and opinions!


End file.
